


A neverending dream, a dream of you

by MadeAfterAM, MoonAndSun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Louis is a surgeon in training, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, first time tagging it's really hard, harry is a yoga instructor, obviously, yoga au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeAfterAM/pseuds/MadeAfterAM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAndSun/pseuds/MoonAndSun
Summary: “So, how are you getting – “ he stops mid sentence when he's faced with Louis’ bum, or rather the sole reason his lesson might possibly turn into a disaster.“You were saying something?” Louis asks, looking at him like he's some kind of weirdo. For which he can't really blame him since he probably acts and sounds like one. Harry blushes and clears his throat.“Ahem, yes, I wanted to know how you were getting on.”“Well, I don’t know Harold, you’re the yoga instructor here, not me”AU where Louis is an intern at the Royal Free Hospital on his way to becoming a succesful surgeon if only his heart wasn't broken by a certain Radio 1 dj. Harry is a yoga instructor who may or may not have an obsession over Louis' thighs and a few problems of his own. Zayn and Liam are Louis' best friends and also obliviously in love. Niall is Harry's bf and is as always his happy unproblematic self





	A neverending dream, a dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) 
> 
> First time ever for us posting something we wrote. We're both quite anxious because we really don't know whether people are gonna like it or not; but that's part of the game isn't it ?
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> \- This fiction will most probably be 4 chapters. Chapter 2 is mostly done :)
> 
> \- As you can see, Louis and Nick are written as a relationship : it's something that happened in the past mostly but they are "back together" at some point in this chapter. If that's something that makes you uncomfortable/you don't like: you can easily skip the scene, you'll see it coming from miles away. It's defintely a LARRY fiction so the Tomlinshaw bit, even though it's important to Louis' characterisation, won't be that important. 
> 
> \- English isn't our first langague so we apologise in advance for any weird wording/grammatical mistakes that you'll maybe encounter.
> 
> \- Biggest thank you to our beta [ Pepper ](http://plaidcardigan.tumblr.com) for being so nice and accepting to read and correct this story. Thank you for your patience and your honesty!
> 
> \- This is a work of fiction, obviously. We do not own the boys and all of this story is coming straight from our imagination !
> 
> Now; have fun !

“Louis, mate, wake up!” 

“Hmmpfff... Leave me alone, I need sleep. Go away,”  Louis murmurs and attempts to roll to the other side of the bed in order to back away from his “antagonist".  

It’s a cold November morning and despite being 8.30 am, it’s still dark outside. Liam, who’s just returned from his overnight shift at the Royal Free hospital where he works as a surgeon in training, tries to, unsuccessfully, stir Louis awake. 

“Come on man! You missed the morning report at 8, Winston’s gonna kill you.” 

 “What the fuck?!” 

Liam’s words finally seem to permeate into Louis’ foggy brain, his skull pounding with the dull ache of a major hangover. He’d made it into his bed sometime around 3 am after he fell asleep on the couch.   

"I'm in so much trouble,” Louis moans, attempting to put one leg in a pair of skinny jean without falling. 

 "How is this happening again Louis? It's the third time in two weeks!" Liam exclaims exasperatedly as he watches Louis scramble around his room gathering what he needs for his shift. 

"It's really time to get your act together man! You don't want the fucker to ruin your chance of becoming a surgeon as well, do you?” Liam continues. “Because let me tell you, that’s where you're heading. Quit drinking booze on weekdays, especially when you're expected at the hospital! Jesus Louis..."  

Louis can't stand to see Liam looking at him like that, eyes full of pity and disappointment. He puts a beany on his bed hair, gives his roommate a wearied and guilty glance and grabs his keys. 

"I know Liam, but don't worry. I'm just tired, okay?” Louis placates weakly. “I just need some good sleep and I'll be my old self again." 

"I don't know man, it seems you need a hell of a lot more than just some good sleep,” Liam sighs. "Well, go on then, you'd better make a run for it. We'll continue this talk tonight".  

Louis looks at Liam one last time with an apologetic smile and shuts the door on his roommate’s sad face. Deep down, he knows Liam is right; he doesn't just need a good sleep. Things are getting out of hand, but he has no idea how to make it better. How do you heal a broken heart? How do you just get on with your life when nothing feels fine anymore? The last thing he wants is to lose his job as a surgeon in training, because it's the only thing that makes his life worthwhile these days, but he also knows that he needs to get his shit together.  

He legs it to Camden Town Station in order to catch a bus to the hospital. Luckily the ride only takes him 20 minutes. Of course he doesn't have time to buy his morning tea at his favourite bakery, which doesn't help to improve his mood. He doesn't have the heart to check his texts, because he knows there won't be any new messages apart from a maybe furious Doctor Winston and that alone saddens him. He desperately wants to get back in touch with Nick. Quite frankly, he would do anything to see him again, and that thought alone makes Louis want to slap himself in the face.  

It’s been close to a month since Nick told him that he’d wanted to end whatever they'd been doing for the past year. The news had come as a total surprise. Louis had always known their relationship probably wasn’t the most conventional and it wasn’t like they were in the phase of meeting each other’s respective parents. Hell, he hadn't even been properly introduced to Nick's friends and Nick hadn't met his either. But when they were together, they’d had a good time and the sex had been incredible. Louis can't help but admit that his feelings for Nick were way stronger than just the casual kind.  

In Nick’s case? Louis isn't so sure anymore.   

Of course it doesn’t exactly help that Nick can be heard on the breakfast show on Radio One every goddamn morning. And Louis, the masochist that he is, tunes in way too often to listen to the teasing voice that had gotten him riled up on more than one occasion. Though he hasn’t been listening much as of late, given how often he’s been sleeping through his alarm. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts, Louis shows his badge to the security at the hospital entry and hurries to the changing rooms. He is not very eager to see his boss: he can already picture the heated discussion that will surely happen and he doesn't need another person to tell him what a huge mess he's been lately. 

 

* 

 

"Let me tell you, Louis, your behaviour needs to change immediately, or it won't end well for you in this hospital and I'm sure that's the last thing you want. Although, I'm not so sure of that anymore to be quite honest.  This is the third time in three weeks you've missed the morning report and that is simply unacceptable. Either you decide to get your act together and start behaving like a professional again, or you can forget about ever making it as an actual surgeon at this hospital."  

The Head of Louis’ department and residency supervisor, Doctor Ben Winston has been ranting for 5 minutes and Louis is so done. He wants to be anywhere but here but he knows he has to take it, whether he likes it or not.  

"I'll be honest with you, Louis. Right now, I don't trust you around patients and I especially don't trust you anywhere near a scalpel. If you want to be a good doctor, you need to be able to leave your private business at home: as soon as you enter this hospital, you are Doctor Tomlinson. If you're not able to separate your private life from your professional one, there's no place for you at the Royal Free." 

The words wash over Louis like a freezing cold shower; an assault to his senses that has his heart lurching and his chest constricting. All of a sudden, he can’t seem to be able to breathe and he feels the beginning of a panic attack coming on. He pinches his nails into his palms and urges himself to take deep breaths to calm down a bit because he doesn't want the lead physician to notice how much his words are getting to him.  

"Since your previous record of behaviour is impeccable and I know that you are a good doctor, I will give you a chance to improve your behaviour.” Doctor Winston continues. “But that will be your one and only chance. Ruin it, and you'll be removed from the program and you can say goodbye to your dream of becoming a qualified surgeon. I strongly advice you to get some help: I don't care how, where or in what way, but deal with it".  

The only thing Louis can do is nod; too afraid he will burst into tears if he tries to talk. His mind is racing; what if it really is the end of his time at this hospital if he can't get his shit together? What will he do then? He doesn't think he has the courage or the desire to change paths now. He's almost 25 and becoming a cardiothoracic surgeon is his dream. He can't let some shitty DJ ruin that for him.   

"… quite disappointed in you, Louis. I'd hate to have to say goodbye to you. You are one of my most talented residents, when you don't let your feelings dictate your life". Doctor Winston’s voice sounds like it's coming from afar.  Shit, Louis isn’t even able to concentrate on someone talking to him for longer than 5 minutes without his mind completely drifting away.  

"Have you got anything to say for yourself then?" The physician looks at Louis over the rim of his glasses with a deeply concerned look on his face.  

"I, I,…"Louis stammers, ducking his head in shame. "There's really no good excuse for the fact that I've been acting so pre-occupied lately and that I have missed or arrived too late to meetings. It's true that I've been struggling with a private situation but I promise you now that I will deal with this accordingly. I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies sir." He raises his head to look his supervisor in the eyes, "My main goal is still to become the best surgeon I can be if you'll still have me." 

"Of course, Louis.” Dr Winston nods. "I'm glad you feel the urgency too. Maybe I should have had this talk with you sooner but I'm sure things will improve, starting today. If you'll excuse me now I have a 9.30 heart surgery on my program. I don't want you in the OR today; you can do the rounds with Sally. And please brush your teeth for heavens sake, I can still smell last night's alcohol on your breath."  

With these final words, the physician rises from his chair and walks out of the room, leaving a mortified Louis behind to his thoughts.     

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

* 

    

When Louis arrives home in the late afternoon after a long and exhausting shift, it’s to Liam lounging about on the couch with a pizza box on his lap and the remote control in his hand, flipping through the channels. Since Liam shifts at the hospital this week consists of overnights working from 11 pm till 8 am the next morning, Louis assumes he’s probably spent the day in bed, sleeping.  

"Hey," Louis says, throwing his keys in the bowl on the sideboard in the small hall. "Zayn not home yet?"  

He shoves off his shoes and plops himself on the couch next to Liam.  

"Nah, “ Liam answers, not even glancing at Louis as he sprawls dramatically on the cushions "I'm expecting him soon though." 

 "Right. Give us a slice Li, 'm hungry", Louis begs, cuddling Liam' side like a baby sloth.  

"Get your own Tommo. I'm starving too and this pizza, quite literally, has my name on it." Liam argues, pointing to the scribble of black marker on the lid of the box. 

Louis rolls his eyes and grabs his phone to order one for himself, just as Zayn comes strolling in the door.  

"Hey Li, Tommo. Alright?" Zayn greets as he sits himself down on the loveseat opposite the couch. Louis puts his hand in front of this phone and asks Zayn if he cares for some pizza too. Zayn nods, grabbing the remote from Liam and changes the channel to the Great British Bake Off. 

"God, am I glad this day is over" Zayn says. "It's so hectic at the moment." 

Zayn works as a clinical nurse specialist at the neonatal ward at the Royal Free Hospital, and while he adores his job, some days are harder than others. That's how the three met close to four years ago: they coincidentally started working at the hospital at the same time. Louis was in search for two people to share a house with in order to help him out with the outrageous rent for his house in Camden, and they've been best friends since then. 

"So Lou, how did it go with Winston this morning?" Liam asks through a mouthful of pizza. Zayn directs his focus on Louis and raises his eyebrows expectantly. 

 "What happened?" He asks with a questioning look. Louis reluctantly tells the boys about his painful meeting with his supervisor, all the while looking down at his lap, feeling too ashamed to look his roommates in the eye.  

"Dr Winston gave me an ultimatum basically. I have to get my shit together or I'll get kicked out of the program." 

Zayn and Liam share a look and then Liam softly starts talking again. 

"Lou... I know it's been hard on you, these last few weeks, but maybe he is right? I mean, you're trying to achieve your dream and I know you. Normally you wouldn't let anyone crush it. No stupid hipster DJ is gonna change that, right?" 

"I know, I know...” Louis sighs, "But fuck, I miss him alright? He's all I can think about and I just don't understand why we're over. He didn't exactly give me a proper exit chat. The bloody wanker said he was done with me and that it was time for him to look for a proper boyfriend. Said I was a great fuck  but not good boyfriend material. I mean, what kind of shitty excuse is that? Proper rich coming from him too, since he was the one always acting like we were in a real relationship!” Louis rants, trying to ignore the building sting behind his eyes.  

"Now come on Lou,” Zayn cuts in. "Be honest with yourself here. We never saw Nick around here because he never wanted to come over. He always gave that stupid excuse with that dog of his. You never saw any of his friends. He never took you out. Basically, you were fucking this guy for over a year and he treated you like a dirty little secret!"  

Louis suddenly feels more stupid than he's ever felt, as dawning realisation washes over him. How could he really have been so blind? Was he really the only one naive enough to not see what his relationship with Nick was really like? Or did he simply refuse to acknowledge that his first long-term relationship was actually only about sex?  

"Mate, I’m sorry,” Liam says. "I wish I could say something to make you feel better but I'm afraid I have to agree with Zayn here.” Liam looks over to Zayn while a small blush creeps up his cheeks. Zayn gives him a small smile back while picking at a loose thread on his knitted sweater. Louis can’t help feel a spike of jealousy shoot through him. The air feels a bit heavy so they all turn their gazes towards the television without really noticing what is going on there. After a few minutes of strained silence, the doorbell rings and Louis stands up to get their pizza. As he passes the loveseat, Zayn throws him his wallet. 

"This one's on me Tommo,” he tells him with a soft smile and waits for Louis to return. Once they've settled themselves with their pizza, Zayn starts talking again. "You know, I may have the solution for you. Do you remember when I was quite stressed out when I started working at the hospital? I looked around for something to help me relax and I came across this yoga centre..." 

"Hell no! Zayn you know those hippie scams aren’t my thing," Louis cuts in with an offended stare. 

"Hear me out and then decide, you stubborn idiot,” Zayn chides in exasperation. ”As I was saying, I came across this yoga centre at Hampstead, and it actually helped me dealing with my anxiety. The owner, Harry, is a really good lad and he created a really cool and relaxing ambiance. You should try it out, mate. I haven't been there in awhile myself but I'm sure the place still exists. I mean; you have nothing to lose, right? You might be surprised how much it could help." Zayn adds, with a wink. Louis doesn’t even want to know what he’s implying. He knows Zayn way too well to even ask questions.  

"I mean; it's better than being kicked out of your final year of residency, right Louis?" Liam says, quickly looking at Zayn with a blush on his face. Louis looks at them suspiciously and sighs. 

"I suppose I can try it,” he concedes, standing up to head to his room and sleep for hours after his exhausting day. Except, his annoying best friend has other ideas. 

"Nope, Lou. I know you, you won't call this centre if we're not present while you make the call. So we’re doing this right now.” Zayn says, smiling up innocently.  

The wanker.  

Louis restrains himself from slapping him (not that he would dare to risk marring that pretty face) and sits down again, pouting.  

"Fine. But I hate you both and you should know that".  

"Oh shut up Tommo and stop being dramatic,” Liam snorts. 

It only makes Louis pout more. 

"I'll see if I still have the telephone number. I think the name of the place is West Hampstead Yoga". Zayn starts scrolling through his contact list. "Yes, I still have it! Now make the damn call ok?" 

Louis sticks out his tongue while Zayn hands him his phone. Louis takes it reluctantly and presses call. 

It rings twice before connecting. 

"West Hampstead Yoga Centre, Cara speaking?" A sweet voice answers.  

"Hiya Cara! I'm Louis. Listen, I'm looking for yoga classes... Do you, by any chance, have a free spot for me? I'm a debutant, mind you, but that would be awesome if you could squeeze me in one of your lessons?" 

"Are you interested in Bikram or in a Hatha course?" The sweet voice asks, and Louis turns his head to stare at Zayn incredulously.  

" Ugh... I have no idea what you're talking about, to be completely honest.” If looks could kill his roommates would be dead already.  

"Fuck you, losers." Louis mouths to them.  

"Well Louis, Bikram is known as "hot yoga". You'll be doing your exercises in a 38 to 40 degrees Celsius room and the duration of the lesson takes about 90 minutes. The Hatha class we're offering is a more of the regular kind, which takes about an hour. I don't know which one you prefer? We're offering beginners courses for both of these forms. The first lesson is free by the way." 

"Oh," is all Louis can say, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "What do you recommend me Cara? Because I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit lost here." 

"Hmm, let me look at the schedule... Yes, you could come tomorrow at 9 pm. Harry's giving beginners Hatha class. Maybe you could try the hot yoga another time?" Cara suggests.  

"Thank you Cara, that would work for me," Louis answers with a heavy heart. What the hell is his life now, getting yelled at by his supervisor to get help and being forced into yoga classes? He is not some bloody hipster and it makes him cringe inside for even having to make the call. He's always thought yoga and relaxation were marketing bullshit. And now, here he is... Karma is a bitch, apparently. Louis's life is a huge joke. 

"Good to hear Louis! Can you give me your last name? I'll write you down on the schedule and warn Harry about the new addition to his class."  

"It's Tomlinson.” Louis replies and then hastily adds, "And don't get ahead of yourself, love, the chance this will be a one-off is pretty big.” 

"Don’t worry I'm sure you will like it, Harry is the best! I guess we'll be seeing you at 9 pm tomorrow then. Have a lovely evening Louis.”  

The call disconnects and two pairs of eyes are looking at Louis, matching smirks gracing both smug faces. "Fuck you both,” Louis grumbles. "I'm off to bed. Hopefully I'll manage to show up on time for work tomorrow.” 

"Sweet dreams, Tommo!" Both of his roommates say in unison. "We love you too. And don't forget your yoga classes tomorrow night!" 

Louis flips them both the finger and disappears to his bedroom, followed by a ripple of laugher.  

  

# 

 

Harry is dancing, his hips swinging to the rhythm of a catchy song, fruity drink held tightly in one hand.  

The spacious apartment in Canary Wharf is packed with a different mix of people. From industry people, to upcoming models, hipsters, musicians and of course the trendy North London clique that can't be missed at these sort of events.  

A few years ago, Harry’s childhood friend, Ed, rose to worldwide fame when his song, "The A Team" made it to number 1 in 55 countries. After this tremendous success, his following albums did equally well. Ed, however, stayed the same down-to-earth, easy-going guy he’s always been. The only thing that had changed rather drastically was his living arrangements and some of the people in his company. Aka: "famous" people. 

Not that Harry in any way feels intimidated by the likes of a Jude Law, who just passed him by in a whiff of some expensive smelling cologne. He reluctantly has to admit that the man is still very attractive; even if his best years clearly are behind him.               

The party at Ed's is exactly what he needed after the average day he just had. So when Ed called him to ask if he was up for a last minute organized party at his place, Harry had happily accepted.  

Still swaying to the mellow beat of the music while sipping his drink, he scans the room to try to find Niall. Niall, never one to decline an invitation to a party, was more than happy to accompany Harry tonight.  Unsurprisingly, Harry catches him downing a row of shots in rapid succession, in what looks like a competition with another guy. Shaking his head in amusement, he moves from his spot on the makeshift dance floor to join him but he is stopped by a pretty tipsy Ed. 

"Harry, mate! How are you enjoying this hell of a party so far?" 

"I’m alright Ed, thanks for checking.” Harry replies, looking at his excited friend with amusement in his eyes. 

"Good, good. Now, I'm not sure you've met this charming lad here. Let me introduce you to the infamous – don't hit me Grimmy, you know it's true – Nick Grimshaw. He’s one of the DJs from Radio One." 

Harry looks at the person standing next to Ed and is faced with a tall, rather attractive brown-haired man with a ridiculously styled quiff, who’s eyeing him up with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

"Finally, we meet," the man says, sticking out his hand to introduce himself properly. "Nice to meet you Harry Styles, I've heard a lot about you." 

"Is that so?" Harry answers trying to hide his confusion whilst looking Ed straight in the eyes with a piercing glance. Ed looks back rather innocently, before smirking and slowly backing away from his spot next to Nick.  

Harry knows his friend a bit too well to ignore what he’s trying to do and if he could roll his eyes without Nick noticing it, he probably would. The thing is, Harry isn't really looking for a quick shag, let alone a boyfriend, and Ed knows that. But that doesn’t stop him from acting like Harry’s personal bloody matchmaker.  

The twat. 

Harry, however, is too nice to leave now that he’s been pushed into a conversation, so he stays and politely smiles at Nick. 

"So tell me, Harry Styles, what is it you do for a living?" 

"Are you seriously trying to make me believe you didn't already hear that bit of information from Ed? And before you ask, yes I’m referring to that remark about finally meeting me,” Harry says with a raised eyebrow.  

Nick suddenly seems to find the drink he's holding in his hand very interesting, and Harry feels a bit smug. 

"Ok, fair enough, you're the owner of a Yoga studio in Hampstead, you're 23 years old, you have two cats named Oedipuss and Santa Claws, you're Ed's childhood friend and you used to run around naked in his paddling pool. By the way, do you still do that?"  

Harry has a hard time keeping a straight face after this little revelation so a smile breaks through on his face.     

"Well, I'm indeed a yoga instructor, I have two cats and I am a childhood friend of Ed's, that's right. I do like to run around naked sometimes, although lately there haven’t been many paddling pools involved.”  

Nick almost chokes on his drink. He looks a bit taken aback by Harry’s bold remark. 

"Perhaps, you erm – could tell me something about your profession as a yoga-instructor?" Nick says with a teasing glint in his eyes.   

"Well, I basically teach people how to relax for a living" Harry says. 

"Ohhhh interesting.... I bet you need to be quite, hm, _supple_  to practice yoga?" 

This time Harry almost chokes on his drink and after a few awkward coughs, he answers: "Well, I guess, I mean – I'm not the most flexible person to walk the earth but I can bend alright." 

Nick bursts out in laughter and moves a bit closer into Harry's personal space. He leans in and slowly whispers in Harry' ears. 

"I'd love to witness that" 

“You can make an appointment Nick, feel free to do so”, Harry smirks. “In fact, I think I might have a beginners class tomorrow at 9 pm if I’m not mistaken. You’re more than welcome to join.” 

“No thank you, I’ll pass. I think I'd rather see you bend for me in a slightly different environment; preferably without any onlookers or clothes.” Nick drawls taking a sip from his drink and looking  Harry expectantly in the eyes. 

“Well, you’re certainly not one to waste any time. Are you always so straight to the point or does your forwardness have something to do with the amount of drinks you've consumed?” Harry snaps, annoyance flaring. Who the hell does Nick think he is? They haven't even been talking for 5 minutes and he’s already tried to get into his pants.  

"I'm sorry.” Nick apologises, a slight flush colouring his cheeks at Harry’s sharp rebuttal. “I lose me filter a bit when I drink.”  

Harry stares at him, unimpressed.  

"And yeah I'm definitely drunk," he adds.  

Harry sighs. 

"It’s fine. Just don’t do it again, yeah?” Harry grants, turning his head as his eyes wander the room looking for an excuse to escape from this conversation that’s rapidly becoming awkward. Nick runs his fingers through his hair while the blush creeps even further up his cheeks and it seems like he's on the verge of making a run for it.   

Harry decides to end the conversation himself, and save them both the embarrassment. 

"Listen Nick, don't worry about it. I’ve already said you’re forgiven “ Harry says, attempting to diffuse the awkwardness. “But that's only because you knew the name of my cats by heart.”   
   
Nick manages a faint smile. 

"I should really get going though, my mate Niall is getting pretty pissed over there and I should really try to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand. Nice meeting you." And with that, Harry is off, leaving Nick standing by himself voicing a half-assed goodbye.   

  

# 

 

It's 3 am in the morning when Louis is startled awake by the piercing sound of the doorbell.  

"What the fuck?" Louis groans; stumbling out of bed as he blearily makes his way to the front door, only to be met with a barely awake Zayn. He peeks through the peephole and can almost feel the blood drain from his face. There, in his front doorway, stands a slumped figure with a quiff Louis would know anywhere.  

Louis turns around to see Zayn rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and whispers, "Go back to bed Zayn, I'll take care of this.” 

"Whoosissit" Zayn mumbles around an impressive yawn, raising his hand to cover his mouth. 

"It's erm – Nick. Please leave now?" Louis pleads.  

Zayn’s eyes widen and he drops his hand, much more alert.   
   
“Lou –“    

“ _Please_ Zayn.” Louis begs. 

"Lou, we've talked about this just this afternoon. You can't let this guy ruin everything for you," Zayn murmurs firmly. He looks at Louis with soft but resolute eyes.  

Louis knows he is probably making the wrong decision but he just  _can't help it._ When it comes to Nick, he loses every bit of self control and can't seem to make any logical judgement.  

"Zayn, please, trust me. I won't do anything stupid, I just need to talk to him once. I- I just need it, alright? Please?" Louis says, big blue eyes silently imploring.  

Zayn opens his mouth like he’s going to continue arguing, but pauses, taking in Louis’s expression. His shoulders drop and he sighs, turning on his heels and slowly strolling back towards the living room.    
   
“Fine, but don’t do anything foolish.” He mumbles as he leaves, but Louis can only faintly hear him, too preoccupied with the image of his ex-boyfriend slumped in his doorway. 

When Louis finally opens the door, it becomes obvious that Nick is three-sheets to the wind. He’s leaning heavily against the doorframe, swaying alarmingly, a drunken smile plastered to his face. 

" Hiiii Louis. Lou-is. Lewisssss." He sing-songs, voice slurred. 

Louis looks at him, a little helplessly.  

"What are you doing here, Nick?" Louis asks shortly. He suddenly feels so, so tired and  _hurt_. Who does Nick thinks he is, showing up at his house at 3AM and thinking it's okay? 

"I was just – see I was at this party right? And I was just missing you – " Nick stutters before Louis stops him. 

"What the fuck? Who do you think you are? I'm not some kind of a toy! I haven't heard from you in over a month and here you are, showing up on my doorstep at sodding 3 am in the middle of the night, drunk off your arse. Are you out of your mind?" Louis starts to yell when he realises he shouldn’t wake up half the building because of this bloody selfish cuntface. He breathes in deeply and attempts to continue his rant when Nick interrupts him with a whiny tone to his voice. 

"I miss you babe. God, look at you, that glorious arse and that mouth of yours –“  

"Stop!" Louis spits out. "You don’t get to fucking come back here, just because you want sex. Fuck you, Nick. If it is the only reason you showed up, you can piss right off. I'm surprised you even know my address since you never took the effort to come here once." 

Louis’ anger seems to roll right off of Nicks shoulders, as leering smirk graces his face. 

"I'm more than willing to come right now babe, preferably on your face". Nick makes another attempt at pulling him closer but Louis slaps his hand away. 

"You're a fucking selfish person, Nick, you know that?" 

"Lou – " 

"Don't 'Lou' me, you have no right Nicholas! I'm not yours anymore, remember how you dumped me like I was just some random one night stand?" 

Now that he started talking, Louis can't stop the words from flooding out of his mouth. He looks up to see Nick on the verge of crying, obviously very drunk and very upset. Louis never stood a chance. He takes a huge breath again, trying to calm himself. There is no point arguing with Nick right now, he is in no state to answer or even understand what he did wrong.  

He’d rather poke himself in the eye with a stick than invite Nick in, but sending him home in this state is just asking for an accident. Louis doesn't want to be responsible for something bad happening to him. This is   – or at least that's what he tries to convince himself of anyway – why he opens the door entirely and lets Nick in.   

"Fuck me,” Louis mutters under his breath, before turning to Nick. "Alright, you can stay the night but I want you gone first thing in the morning" 

Nick smirks and makes his way inside Louis' hall, not waiting another minute to drunkenly push into Louis’ space, backing him up against the wall and pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth in a sloppy attempt at a snog. 

"You're so pretty, Louis.” Nick slurs, "I've missed you baby... Have you missed me too? C'mon, say it, say you've missed me,” Nick moans into his mouth.  

Louis hands come up to Nicks shoulders, pushing him away violently.  

“Get the fuck off me!” Louis snarls. “I agreed on you staying but I didn't say yes to anything else.” 

He takes a step to the side, putting space between them and crosses his arms protectively in front of his bare chest, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in only his boxers. 

"Don’t fucking touch me,” Louis tells him coldly, putting on a façade much braver that how he currently feels; his heart thumping painfully at the sight of Nick in his apartment, like he’d always wished. "The only reason I’m even letting you stay here is because I don't want to be responsible for something happening to you in your current "state”. But if you try something again, you’re out on your ass, drunk or not. Understand?”   
   
Nick finally seems take the hint because the smirk drops from his face, and he lowers his arms. For a moment he looks remarkably sober.  

“Okay.” He agrees. 

Louis sighs deeply, before turning and leading Nick towards his room, his mind screaming at him that this is a bad idea. He slumps back in bed, pulling the duvet up to his nose and closes his eyes – not that he will be able to sleep anytime soon since he feels his heart beating in his chest like a maniac. 

Surprisingly enough, Nick stays silent after his little rant. Louis hears the rustling of clothes being discarded and the dull clunk of Nick's boots hitting the wooden floor. Then he feels the mattress dip when Nick climbs in next to him.   

It stays silent for what feels like ages. Louis is afraid Nick might hear the loud thumping of his heart from his side of the bed.  

"Babe?' Nick whispers. "I'm sorry, I was way out of line.”  

"Yes, you most certainly were," Louis hisses, eyes opening in the darkness as he feels Nick moving to his side of the bed. A hesitant hand softly starts to stroke up and down his bare thighs.  

"Don't –“ Louis protests weakly, only to be cut off as Nick’s other hand comes up to stoke behind Louis’ ear in a manner so familiar that it makes him shiver, an aching heartbroken want rising to the surface no matter how hard Louis tries to push it down. 

Deep down he knew this was inevitable from the moment he let Nick through the door. Let it not be said that Louis isn’t self-destructive. He just can't say no to Nick. He weakly tries to not respond to Nick' caresses but It's a lost battle, and Louis knows it. Louis thinks  _fuck it_ , and decides to just let go. Just one last time, he reminds himself. How harmful can it be, just one last time? 

Louis feels little hot puffs of Nick breath hitting the back of his neck.  

"We both need it baby, let it go." Nick whispers, while he slowly starts to suck on his neck with little kitten licks and soft kisses. A hand wanders into Louis' boxer-briefs; surrounding Louis' rapidly filling cock and starting to softly stroke along the shaft, fingers twisting on the upstroke in the way Louis loves best. Nick’s fingers gather pre-come from the tip to make the slide easier. Louis shivers and unconsciously starts to rock his hips slowly back against Nick's crotch, who doesn’t need any more encouragement. He pulls Louis fully against his chest and starts to rut against his clothed bum.  

Louis realises the fucker must have taken all his clothes off because he feels Nick's bare cock trying to push into the cleft of his arse cheeks, right through his briefs. Nick reaches with his free hand to push Louis’ pants down his legs before pulling Louis closer by the hips, bringing Louis' arse even closer to his front so his hard dick already wet with pre-come nearly slips into Louis' entrance. 

"Do you have lube and condoms babe?" Nick gasps.  

"Bedside table on the right side,” Louis answers, moaning brokenly and rocking his hips faster.  

“I want to see you when I fuck you,” Nick rumbles in his ear, before pulling away from Louis completely. The light from the lamp being switched on floods the room and Louis hears the rummaging in the drawer. A few seconds later Nick crawls back behind him again and gently turns Louis on his back.  

"You're such a sight right now, Lou. God look at you." Nick murmurs, devouring Louis with his eyes. Louis looks up at him, eyes blown wide with lust. He attempts to touch Nick, but his hand is pushed away and pinned to the bed by the wrist. Nick hovers over him and slowly ducks his head to suck a trail of biting kisses and nips from Louis’ neck to his nipples.  

Louis moans and a particularly sharp nip to his collarbone, thrusting his hips up, looking for some kind of friction. 

"Oh fuck –  _Please_ Nick, I need it!" 

"Shh love, I'm here,” Nick assures him. He fumbles with the lube and coats his fingers generously, reaching down between Louis' legs to tease at his entrance with his index finger. Louis shivers and spreads his legs wider, pushing down with his hips and whining until Nick finally pushes his finger in to the second knuckle.   
   
Louis moans at the sensation, throwing his head back. He bucks his hips down, fucking himself on Nick’s finger and as he begins to curl his finger forward in a coaxing motion, searching for his prostate. 

After a few minutes, Louis begins to grow impatient, the friction and stretch not enough. 

"More Nick, c'mon I need more,” he pleads. In reply, Nick adds a second finger and then a third, scissoring him quickly. He knows he’s found Louis' spot when the younger man screams out loud.  

"There! O _h_ _fuck there_! Need you inside now!"  

Conceding, Nick pulls his fingers out and rips open the foil packet that had been lying on the bed. He rolls the condom on and slicks himself up with more lube, before aligning himself with Louis' entrance. Nick grabs Louis hips as he starts to slowly push in and moans at the tightness surrounding his cock. He nearly snaps his hip, thrusting hard and deep inside Louis.  

"Fuck yes, you feel so good Nick. Filling me so well.” Louis' hips meet with Nick hard thrusts, in a messy rhythm. God he's missed this, missed the feeling of not being alone for the first time in weeks. Deep down, he knows it's unrealistic to think anything is going to come off from a quick fuck, but right now he just needs this and likes to forget about his miserable life for a second.  

The grip on Louis’ waist constricts even more tightly. Nick's fingernails will probably leave bruises later on, but Louis doesn't notice. Nick is dead on aiming for his prostate. Louis screams so loud he is pretty sure his flatmates will hear him on the other side of the apartment, but he can’t bring himself to care over the pleasure coursing through him. Louis wraps his hand around his neglected cock but Nicks slaps it away.  

"You're coming on my cock and on my cock only," he growls. "Come on, let go love, come for me, you can do it." Nick gives another hard thrust full on his spot that makes Louis' toes curl, heat coiling up in his lower belly. They're both covered in sweat, bodies moving in sync. Nick leans on Louis and bites his neck and that's what does the trick. Louis comes instantly, painting his stomach with white thick ropes. His ass tightens around Nick's dick and that's all it takes to make him fill the condom deep in Louis' arse. 

They both lay there panting, Nick with his face buried in Louis' neck while his dick starts to soften inside. He slips out of Louis, ties the condom in a knot and throws it carelessly behind him on the floor. For a few minutes no words are shared between the two of them. 

After a while, Louis crawls out from under Nick, grabs a package of wet wipes from his drawer and starts to clean his belly.  

"Go to sleep, love,” Louis hears Nick say.  

He doesn't answer and lays down on his side, his back facing Nick. His mind is racing, full of confused thoughts and small feelings of regret slowly start crawling under his skin. Why didn't he say no to Nick? He is already too hurt and the consequences on his professional and personal life are  already disastrous as it is. 

He feels Nick stilling behind him, and by the sound of his steady breathing, it seems Nick has already fallen asleep, so he tries to calm himself down and urges himself to do the same. 

 

* 

 

When Louis wakes up, the spot next to him is empty. He tries not to let it get to him, but he’s kidding himself. It's pretty hard not to feel used when Nick literally showed up for a quick fuck and run. Nick probably had to leave early to get to work, but that doesn’t necessary get him off the hook for leaving without saying goodbye.  He feels kind of used and Louis can't deny that it's the worst feeling in the world. It's all his fault, but obviously he was wrong last night to think that one last time wasn't gonna be harmful. It's truly, fully hurting him and he feels so empty.  

Louis rolls out of bed and winces at the sore muscles in his bum. That's something he definitely hasn't missed. While he waddles to the bathroom to have a wee, he prays to every god out there to not run into one of his roommates. He knows Zayn definitely must have heard them, and he is not sure he's ready to hear the lecture that’s sure to be in the works. Louis knows he fucked up royally by letting Nick stay the night, and he doesn’t need to hear his stupidity thrown in his face. 

Once he's done his business – and avoided his reflection in the mirror – he attempts to silently slip back to his room. But of course, luck is not on his side when he runs into Zayn in the hallway. 

Shit.  

"Anything to say in your defence, Louis?" Zayn asks, raising one eyebrow. 

"Ahem... I was horny I guess?" 

"Not good enough. Get dressed and meet us in the kitchen, we need to talk.”  

Louis watches his friend leave with a grimace. He knows he’s not getting out of this one easily. Once he's finished dressing, taking his sweet time doing so, he goes to the kitchen avoiding Liam and Zayn’s eyes. Instead he starts fumbling with the kettle. Liam probably just got in from another night shift at the hospital.   

"So, how was the night then? Judging by the moans that woke me up in the middle of the night, I would say you enjoyed it quite a lot." Zayn says in a cold voice. 

Louis' cheeks instantly flush and with a sigh he turns to face his friends. Before he's able to say anything in his defence, Zayn starts talking again. 

"When you said you could handle it last night, I didn't think you were talking about handling it in  _that_  way, or I would have stopped you. I had a bit of trouble falling back to sleep after your high-pitched moans woke me up in the rudest way possible. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my eyes open during my shift today,” Zayn says, slightly sarcastic. He has very mixed feelings about this situation and would like nothing more than to tease Louis a bit. He also can't help but feeling slightly guilty about last night. After all, he could have kicked Nick out of their house, and that would have saved Louis from breaking his heart for a possible second time.    

"Oh fuck you Zayn, give me a break,” Louis grumbles, pouring the boiling water into his Captain America mug. "Why are you so upset over the fact that I got meself a good dicking last night?" He takes a large sip of his tea, nearly chokes on the hot contents and gets up from his barstool to grab himself something to eat.  

He stops right in his track when he hears Zayn's rather upset voice saying, "No fuck you Louis! I see what you're doing here, trying to joke your way out of this one but I'm telling you that you really pissed me off. Even more so since we had that talk last night. For God's sake, don’t you ever learn from your mistakes?" 

Liam has stayed silent during their exchange. He hadn't been present during the night but judging by the expression on his face, Louis can tell he's been thoroughly informed by Zayn and he is not happy.  

"Look Louis,” Liam says with a tired sigh. "It's been what, 10, maybe 12? hours since we sat on that couch discussing the disastrous course your life was heading. And this is your reaction? That wanker shows up in the middle of the night for a quick shag and you let him in. Do you think this is the proper way to get him out of your system and get your life back on track? Because it’s not. And you’re a fucking idiot for doing what you did.” Liam slams his mug on the kitchen table and gets up from his chair. "I'm going to bed.” 

Louis stares with an open mouth in the direction of the door Liam just disappeared behind. He turns to Zayn and says, "What the hell is yours and his problem?" 

Zayn shrugs. "We both care for you and we're worried. We saw what this arsehole did to you and we don't want to continue seeing you fall into a downward spiral. This was just two steps back mate, when we’d just gained a tiny slither of hope that you were moving forward. Plus, you and Liam follow the same program and we're just genuinely concerned you won't make it to the finish line with him. It's just frustrating for us both to see our best friend ruining his life. Which, speaking of, you need to leave for now. My shift starts at 10 this morning so I won't be travelling with you today. I'll see ya tonight mate.” 

Louis grabs his backpack and is on his way to the front door when Zayn calls out, "Oh and Lou, for god sake, do yourself a bloody favour and don't listen to The Breakfast show on the bus. And there's a giant hickey on your neck, you may want to cover it up for Winston.”   

"Fuck you very much Zayn,” Louis yells back, offering him the middle finger as the door closes behind him. 

  

#  

 

It's 11 am when Harry makes his way to his yoga studio in West Hampstead. Luckily for him, the studio is situated in walking distance from his flat. He's experiencing a mild hangover from one too many cocktails at the party last night. But that’s Niall fault, really. Harry just feels blessed for not having a boring 9 to 5 job at some financial office in the city; at least he's able to manage his own schedule. 

Once he arrives, he's welcomed by Cara. The pretty blond had come to work for him a little over a year ago when the yoga studio had started gaining so many clients that it became physically impossible for Harry to manage everything alone. They’d hit if off from the start and  became close friends.  

"Well good morning. You look like crap. One too many last night?” she giggles. "How was Ed's party? Got some juicy gossip for me to share, eh?"  

Harry leans in and kisses her cheek in greeting. “Good morning, Cara. I do actually. You know that radio DJ, Nick Grimshaw, right?” 

Cara nods and makes herself comfortable in her bean chair, legs propped up against the windowsill. 

"Well, he really hit on me last night, like... in a pretty inappropriate way. I figured he was drunk off his arse but oh boy, was it embarrassing." Harry shakes his head and chuckles.  

"So nothing happened?" Cara has a hard time containing her laughter, one flawless eyebrow arched in amusement. 

"Nope, definitely not! I guess he's fairly attractive if you're into his type but I didn't like his way of coming on to me. I prefer a more subtle approach, I guess.” Harry shrugs and adds, "I could use some coffee and a painkiller by the way.”     

"Lucky you then, I just made a new pot of fresh coffee. You know your way to the medicine cabinet, darling," Cara winks. She looks at him as he pours himself a cup of coffee and starts talking again, smirk twisting her face into something sly that has Harry nervous.                                                                                                    

"Speaking of, you have a new client coming for your beginners class at 9PM tonight. He called the centre yesterday night and I forgot to text you about it." 

"Why are you smirking like that?” Harry asks her suspiciously.    
   
Cara’s smirk widens into a full out smug grin. 

"Well… This guy on the phone sounded exactly like the kind of guy you would fancy and I may have googled him. Shaggy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, caramel skin. Simply to die for.” Cara throws her hands in the air in the most dramatic way.  

" _I_  don't even know what my type is, how could  _you_ possibly know? Also, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment and you don't even know if that guy fancies men." Harry rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his hot coffee. What about his friends trying to play matchmaker? He is happily single, thank you very much! 

"Oh come on Harry, how can you say that? Are you really gonna deny yourself the chance with a cute guy when the opportunity presents itself? Plus, given the sheer number of photos on his facebook page of him covered in cake and men in gay bars, I think it’s safe to say he’s not straight.” 

Harry tries very hard not to picture it. Yoga pants don’t offer any disguise. 

 Cara seems to notice anyway, smiling like the demoniac angel she is. “His name is Louis Tomlinson, by the way, just in case you were interested.”   
   
And with that she strolls out of the room. 

Harry shakes his head in amusement and goes to his office to prepare his lessons for the day. He's  happy to start with his toddlers yoga classes at noon; it's an easy start at least.  

 

* 

 

The day passes by in a blink. Harry's day wasn’t very busy because Cara took care of most of the classes so that Harry was able to do some long overdue administration. Which was very convenient since he still felt a bit fuzzy in his head after last night's party. He was starting to get old, apparently. She left the centre around 8:00pm wishing him a lovely night accompanied with an obvious wink.  

At around 8.30pm, his first clients start coming in. Harry had set up this particular class a few weeks ago and by now; he knew most of the people by name.  

"Hiya Jane, how are you today?" Harry greets the woman who just walked in. 

"I'm good Harry, looking forward to what you have in store for us today,” the lady answers with a smile as she disappears towards the changing rooms. He lingers around the vicinity of the reception desk because he deems it important to greet all his clients personally. When everyone has arrived, Harry walks to the studio; it's a comfy place with old wooden floor parts, high ceilings and a beautiful view on the small but secluded garden. One wall is completely lined with mirrors.  

While the students lay down their yoga mats, Harry connects the playlist on his phone with the speakers. A variety of soft mellow music starts to fill the space. As always, he starts his lesson with a little stretching: it’s important for the body to warm up and relax enough to do the exercises he has planned for this lesson. By now, he has completely forgotten about a certain Louis Tomlinson who was supposed to come join his lesson today.   

After a good 10 minutes into the lesson, the door of the studio bangs open in a rather brutal manner  and someone bursts into the studio, heavily panting.  

"I'm very sorry, got caught up at the hospital and I ran all the way up here and –" the boy almost trips over his own words. "Am I too late? Is it still ok to join?" 

Everyone stops in their tracks and looks at the panting stranger, including Harry. Even flushed with sweat and exertion, he’s one of the most attractive people Harry has ever seen. Damn, Cara really wasn’t exaggerating and Harry hates to admit that she was absolutely right in this case. The guy looks to be in his mid twenties and the first thing Harry notices are his blue, blue eyes. He's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open but his brain refuses to cooperate. Harry’s eyes run over the boy's body and he's very, very pleased by what he sees; sun kissed skin, chestnut brown hair that falls in a messy fringe over his forehead, tiny hands clenching around the handles of a duffle bag, thighs to die for. Harry's pretty sure he must have died and gone straight to heaven. 

"Since you're all nice and sweaty, I suppose a warm up won't be necessary in your case.” Harry wants to slap himself as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He did not say that in front of his whole class.  

"Nice and sweaty, huh?" Louis smirks, as his breath evens out.  

Fifteen pairs of eyes are staring at him simultaneously and all Harry wants right now is the ground to swallow him whole. 

He clears his throat awkwardly.   

"Next time, I'd appreciate a knock on the door.” Harry coughs, pointing to a spot in front of him on the floor. "You can place your yoga mat there. My name is Harry Styles, by the way." 

The pretty boy puts his bag in one corner of the room while he takes off his jumper, which, nope. How is Harry supposed to teach anything while staring at the biceps and well-defined abs he sees right through his shirt? And as if Harry wasn't in deep trouble already, the guy's left arm is littered with several tiny tattoos and a rather large chest piece that draws attention directly to the sinful curve of his collarbones. Harry tries to decipher what the words on his chest say but it's mostly hidden behind the fabric of his tank top.  

"I'm Louis, nice to meet you.” The boy says suddenly, jolting Harry from his musing. Louis stands right in front of him with an outstretched hand, "Sorry for barging in like that." 

As soon as the tiny hand touches his significantly larger one, a jolt of electricity flows through Harry’s body. He swiftly pulls his hand back as if the slight touch of Louis' hand was enough to burn him like a hot oven. 

"Um. You can take your position on the mat now," Harry says, since Louis is still awkwardly standing on the same spot right in front of him, fiddling with the hem of his tank top. Harry notices a faint scattering of brown hair popping out right above it, right under his chest tattoo. He swallows dryly and turns around while Louis makes his way to the yoga mat.   

“Hmm, okay, well guys, let’s continue where we left off. Louis, I was just introducing the class this new position but as far as I know, all positions are new for you. This one's called “Uttanâsana". It’s rather simple and it's used to strengthen the thighs and knees but also calm the mind and soothes nerves.” 

While he explains to the class the benefits of this position and the way to do it, Harry tries very hard not to ogle Louis who is stretching right in front of him. God the things he could do with those thighs.  _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ He need to stop thinking right now or else he's definitely gonna pop a boner in front of the whole class. How incredibly unprofessional would that be. He forces his mind to think about other things, like the amount of bills he has to pay or even worse, the day he accidently barged in on his grandma while she was taking a shower. That definitely does the trick to keep "little" Harry in his place.  

Mentally slapping himself, Harry focuses back on the lesson. He shows the class the specific pose and asks them to repeat after him. It’s a beginners position where they have to slowly bend over while keeping their legs straightened, their face between their legs and hands need to touch the ground.  

Harry circulates between every mattress and corrects some of the students that are not getting the position right. After a while, he forces himself to give Louis some attention as well.  

“So, how are you getting – “ he stops mid sentence when he's faced with Louis’ bum, or rather the sole reason his lesson might possibly turn into a disaster.  

“You were saying something?” Louis asks, looking at him like he's some kind of weirdo. For which he can't really blame him since he probably acts and sounds like one. Harry blushes and clears his throat. 

“Ahem, yes, I wanted to know how you were getting on.” 

“Well, I don’t know Harold, you’re the yoga instructor here, not me” Louis teases while he tries to get his face between his knees with straightened legs. His stance is slightly too wide and his knees are locked. Louis looses his balance and drops to the floor in a mass of limbs and legs. He pouts and Harry shouldn’t find it so endearing but he does and laughs softly. 

“No, you’re doing it wrong. See, you have to put your feet like this,“ Harry slowly puts his nose between his knees and lowers his hands to the ground while he brings out his bum on purpose, hoping Louis will at least have a little look at it. He gets up and is faced with a slightly flustered Louis, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat and a blush on his cheeks.  

“Oh don’t worry, it’s easy!” Harry tries to reassure him while internally petting himself on the back. God bless yoga pants. “And it’s your first class, so it’s okay if you don’t get it at the first try." 

Louis gives him a sly grin and makes a second attempt of putting his nose between his knees, this time with Harry standing right behind him, glorious bum in full view. 

"See Louis, that’s a lot better already, “ Harry says hastily, as he turns swiftly towards the woman next to Louis.  

* 

The rest of the hour flies by in a rush and before Harry knows it, it's 10PM.   

"Alright class,” Harry announces, letting his hands drop from prayer position and standing up from his matt. "We're done for tonight.  Whether you're by car, by foot or by tube, get home safely. I hope to see you all next week, same time." 

The class is slowly getting up from the floor as they start to collect their mats to bring them to the designated corner of the studio. Meanwhile, Harry wipes the beads of sweat from his neck away with a towel, as he watches the people shuffle out of the studio towards the changing rooms.   

Louis, however, seems to take his sweet time to gather his stuff. Harry looks at him for a while and then decides to start a conversation. 

"Did you enjoy your first lesson, Louis?" he asks.  

"Yeah, actually I did," Louis answers with a soft smile. "I feel pretty relaxed now. I have felt a bit on edge lately so I guess this could be a good thing for me to do next to my demanding job." 

"Oh, what is it you do, if I may ask?" Harry walks up to Louis, who is just pulling a jumper over his head.  

"I'm a surgeon in training, I'm in my last year, so yeah – long hours and it can be quite a stressful job." Louis shrugs.  

"Oh wow, that's very impressive. Good to know we have an actual doctor in the house in the event that someone ever collapses." Harry attempts to joke. The person collapsing might actually be him, Harry thinks, because Louis is not only attractive as fuck but intelligent too. The only thing that could cause a major damper on his rapidly forming attraction is the thought of this perfect creature not having the slightest bit of interest in men. He's completely forgotten that he wasn't even looking for a boyfriend, internally drooling over Mister,  _no,_ Doctor Perfect.   

Harry hears a little cough and realises his mind must have drifted off a little as he sees Louis looking at him with a slightly confused expression on his face. He's still standing in front of him, duffel bag already slouched over one shoulder.  

"I hope that won't ever be necessary though," Louis says with a little eyewink. Then he sighs and continues, "I have a problem for next weeks' lesson. I want to come back but my work schedule for next week isn't letting me; I'm working from 12 till 9PM starting Monday next. Maybe you could squeeze me in somewhere else, like a morning lesson or summat?" 

"Hmm,” Harry hums, mentally going over his timetable. “I only have toddlers with their mums and a few dads in the morning, so I suppose I'm not doing you any favours by scheduling you in there. Come to my office with me, I'll check my calendar.” He walks over to the door of the studio, waits for Louis to follow him and turns off the light before locking the door. They walk to his office and Harry looks at his calendar with furrowed eyebrows. 

It’s pretty packed. 

"I could offer you a private lesson next Thursday right after this one ends at 10PM?" he finally suggests, internally screaming to himself that this is the worst idea he's had in a while. How will he be able to control himself alone with Louis is a question he can't even formulate an answer to.  

"Wow, that's very generous of you but I don't want to be a bother!"  

"That's not a bother at all,” Harry dismisses his objections with a wave of his hand. "It could actually be good to give you a little one on one attention since you've missed the first 4 lessons. That way you can catch up on your backlog." 

 Harry flushes slightly as it suddenly dawns on him that his words may have sounded a bit inappropriate.  ‘One on one attention?’ Did that actually just leave his mouth? His brain to mouth filter is definitely out of control today.  

"I appreciate it mate! I guess, I'll be you seeing you next week at 10PM then,” Louis says brightly, offering his hand to shake.  

Harry takes it and answers, "Looking forward to it, Louis! See you then." 

He watches Louis disappear through the door with a wave of his hand before shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that are currently messing with his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read it ! We hope you appreciated this first chapter :) You can always comment and kudos are more than welcome !


End file.
